Words Not Spoken
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Sam/Andy Spoiler for "Big Nickel". Andy's facing death; how does she react?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N.1: Anyone notice how hard it is sometimes to come up with names?

A.N.2: I was finally able to access the pictures of "Big Nickel" (episode 10) and one of the pictures brought this to mind.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Being a police officer was not for the faint-hearted. She knew that, had always known that growing up. But, she had what it took to be a cop.

She used to tell people that she knew the dangers of being a cop going in. Her father had been a cop. She grew up with stories of officers, some of whom she had met, others who had died in the line of duty.

Her first day on the job made her rethink what she was doing. She realized that yes, she had screwed up, but, she still had what it took to be a cop.

Her second day on the job caused her to realize what it meant to act like a cop when she thought she was being told off and instead Swarek, her training officer, told her she acted like a true cop.

* * *

When she thought about death, she always thought that it would be one of two ways: old age or being shot on the job. Her friends laughed at her like she was crazy, but her father had understood (even though he had found a third way: drinking himself into an early grave).

What she hadn't expected was this. When the inmate had escaped, she and Sam had to go chase after him. Running on leaves made it hard to mask her footfalls and the inmate had caught her.

He had trapped her hands first, so that she would not be able to radio for backup, as he pushed her to the ground.

She forced herself to keep her eyes opened, as much as she wanted to close them. He shifted so that he was sitting directly on top of her. With her gear and his weight, she felt a huge pressure. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped.

Her whimper seemed to push him out of a trance. "Thought you could catch me bitch?" he whispered seductively. He placed his hand over her mouth.

Her mind went into overdrive as her air supply began to run out. This was not supposed to happen. There were so many things left unsaid. She had not said goodbye to her father when they last spoke. She still needed to talk to Sam, to ease the tension and tell him how she truly felt.

Sam; that was what was truly on her mind. He was what she constantly thought about these days. He had done so much for her and what had she done in return?

He had apologized to her after the messed up undercover stint.

He had tried to cover for her when she forgot to load her gun.

He had taken her to Marie's house and helped her fix the sink.

He had been there for her to talk, and he had done more when she physically requested it.

He had put the blame on himself when she and Chris had gone to Sgt. Best about Bibby.

And what had she done? She had run to him and then run away. She went right back to Luke, when really she wanted Sam.

She wished she could at least apologize to him and tell him how she really felt. Instead, she was going to die by suffocation under the hand of this criminal.

She felt herself running out of air and knew that her time was up when the pressure was lifted. She stayed on the ground, concentrating on just breathing in and out until her lungs started working properly again.

She didn't think she had been lying there long when someone moved next to her. "McNally? Andy, are you okay?"

She pushed herself up and saw Sam looking at her, concern evident on his face. The convict was lying on the ground, handcuffed. "I'm fine. And I'm sorry." He was close enough that she leaned forward with little effort and planted a kiss on his lips.

He responded but pulled away too soon for her liking. "Backup's coming and we have to move him." He nodded his head towards the convict.

Andy nodded. "We should continue this later."

Sam looked surprised but said nothing.

Andy smiled as she stood up. Even if something happened, she had told Sam how she felt without words.

* * *

A.N. The picture is the inmate sitting on top of Andy with his hand on her mouth and the next picture is Sam knocking the inmate off from behind.


End file.
